


Hawthorn

by Cristy_duck



Category: Kinnikuma Nisei | Ultimate Muscle, キン肉マン | Kinnikuman (Manga)
Genre: Alien Biology, Father-Son Relationship, Food Poisoning, Friendship, Mentors, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 06:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20578106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cristy_duck/pseuds/Cristy_duck
Summary: It seemed quite an ordinary day, just old friends that want to oversee the training of the New Generation. But Robin gave to Mantaro something that'll make him feel really bad ... fortunately, his father's there to save him.





	Hawthorn

«Ah … I’m so happy I came here. It has been … two months, I think? – from the last time I could seen my son training … I missed him so much!»

Terryman turned down his cowboy hat, then answered: «Ya know, I kind of missed my son too … I mean, I can travel all the way to Japan to see him every time Ah want, but Ah know he needs some space. Plus, Natsuko and me became _closer_ since Terry’s left …»

The king crossed his arms on the back of his head, asking maliciously: «How much closer? I can nearly imagine you and Natsu-»

Terryman punched him on the head: «Umpf! Not that closer, you idiot! We didn’t need Terry around for that! – ah, cow pies, why I didn’t learn how you behave in all these years?!»

Suguru smiled, his eyes were so emblematic and happy that day: two months ago he saw his son training, right, but he was on Kinniku Planet and was watching him before a screen that streamed the training, since he could not go, so it wasn’t a real meeting or anything … well, he saw that in the bed with his wife kissing him from head to toe while they were making love, but that didn’t matter, since nobody could see them. But today was different: he could finally see Mantaro, and only God knew how much he grew! He knew he was still a crybaby, scared-of-his-own-shadow teenager, one who enjoyed doing adult thing instead of carrying out his duties, but it was true that he was the cause of all this, having forced his son to do things he hated but … but every time he could see his son’s smile he could feel so light and the pain and remorse were erased like a writing on the sand cancelled by the waves. Then he replied: «C’mon, Terry, I was just joking … maybe we should go meet the others before we check our sons, you know how much Robin pretends when these things are a secret …»

The Texan smirked: «Yeah, I perfectly remember when he organized a secret birthday party for Alisa … he wrote everything with invisible ink so she could never discover!»

«He just loves her so much … have you ever looked into Robin’s eyes when he looks to Alisa? They’re the eyes of a man totally in love and awe of his woman … I wish Belinda can see that in my eyes, too …» murmured the alien, gloomy.

«I think she doesn’t need to, partner, because she knows how much you love her. You were even ready to lose the throne in order to save her …» Terryman put his right hand on Suguru’s left shoulder «… but if you say this … should that mean you’re having love trouble at home?»

Suguru negated with his head: «No, it’s not like that at all. It’s just that I have so much work to do as king that I don’t know if I devote the right amount of time to her … there are nights where I go to bed so late she’s already sleeping and I can’t kiss her and hug her to say good night …»

«Don’t be such a chicken, Suguru. She won’t be despised by this, because she knew how swamped you are from your status … otherwise she would never have married you, right?»

Suguru nodded: «I suppose you’re right, Terry … c’mon now, let’s go to meet the others. I just want to know what Robin was so crazy about.» and this time the Texan followed the king, and they arrived in the room where everyone was waiting for them to arrive. «Sorry for the delay, we had a bit of trouble when _someone_ forgot his wallet at home and couldn’t show his passport …»

«Again?!» exclaimed all.

«Oh, c’mon, gimme a break! It only happened once before, and it was in the 80’s, so I don’t see the problem!»

«Well, there’s the problem when you can’t be admitted in another country! Anyway, since we demonstrated we’re both Chojin who served in Japan, they allowed _Mr. Forgot-wallet_ to enter …»

Terryman looked into Suguru’s eyes devilishly: «Have you done?»

«Yes, daddy.»

«Should we take this as an entr’acte or as the name he calls you during your _meetings_?» needled Buffaloman, smiling eloquently.

«Next time I’ll come here two days before you, so I won’t need to see your faces, I swear.»

«C’mon, Terry, it’s just a joke.» said Robin «But I do understand that these two took it too far.»

«Probably because they eat too much meat.» said Ramenman.

«Maybe even because they took too much hits in the head.» suggested Brocken Jr.

«Well, at least-» tried to reply both Buffaloman and Suguru, but somebody interrupted them.

He had his sparring attire teared up in some points, bruises over his body that could prove he was training with someone as skilled as him but he was dragging his feet, and that was really strange, since a little sparring never killed anybody, especially Chojins. But then they looked at his face, and they could see there was something that was not ok, because he was white as a sheet – despite wearing a mask – and had two jet-black bags under his eyes. Just looking at him could make you tell he wasn’t feeling good at all. «Robin, what was in that energy shake you gave us?»

Suguru talked before Robin: «Son, what’s up?»

Mantaro looked at his father: «Dad, I don’t f-» but blanked out in the arms of his father.

At that scene, Suguru looked ferocious at the Brit, who was panicking: «Were there peanuts in that energy shake?!»

«P-Peanuts? N-No, Suguru! There were only fruits. And anyway, I know Mantaro is allergic to peanuts, I would never give them to him!»

Suguru bit his lower lip: «Ok, ok, don’t pop a vein for this! I was just asking; it seems like he’s having an allergic attack. – he laid his chin over his son’s forehead – No, it can’t be an allergic attack, he’s burning up. I need to lay him down in order to make his fever lower.» then he laid his son’s down on the floor, took off his coat and covered up Mantaro’s body.

«Wait, Suguru, he’ll be more comfortable with this.» said Buffaloman, taking off one of his arm-weights and placing it under Mantaro’s head.

«Thanks.» he looked concerned his son «I’ll go take some ice. Please take care of _my boy_.» he nearly pointed out that last two words, maybe just to make Robin feel remorse for something he didn’t know. Not yet, at last.

«No, I’ll go. Just watch over him and find out what brought up that high fever.» said resolutely Terryman, going out.

Suguru kissed his son on the forehead, that asked Robin: «Do you have here another energy shake like the one you gave to Mantaro? Can you read me the ingredients?»

Robin nodded: «Sure.» he brought that out «Mh, let’s see … water, lime juice, grapes juice, ginger extract, hawthorn jui-»

«Hawthorn?!» the king started panicking.

«Yes w-why … is there something bad?»

«We … we Kinniku can’t eat hawthorn, since it’s like a deadly poison to us. It’s … it’s just our body can’t assimilate it since it isn’t a herb that grows on our planet …»

All the Legends started shivering, a cold shiver that conquered their old bodys. No one knew that. Was that boy going to die or he could survive?

«I’m … I’m mighty sorry, Suguru, I didn’t know this and-»

Suguru took a deep breath, opened his eyes and said, smiling: «Don’t worry, Robin. He’ll make it. When he’ll wake up, I’ll provoke him vomit so he can expel the toxin … but first I need to lower his fever. How long does Terry take?! He went searching for some ice on the Everest?!»

«Hey, today you’re a bit annoying, you know?! – entered Terryman, with the ice bag in his left hand. He put it on the prince’s forehead, then asked: – Anyway, did you find what provoked this high fever?»

The others looked at each other, then Robin replied: «It … it was my fault. In that energy shake there was hawthorn juice, but I didn’t know Kinniku can’t eat it since it’s like poison for them …»

Terryman gasped: «The hell?!»

«When he’ll wake up, I’ll provoke him vomit so he can expel the toxin. You should not worry too much, Terry, he’ll make it.» repeated Suguru boldly.

Terryman kneeled beside Mantaro, caressed his face and said: «I hope. I couldn’t live without him calling me “uncle”.»

Everyone smiled tenderly at that phrase, but the prince said with eyes closed: «Dad! Dad! Don’t come, it’s dangerous!»

«Uh? Is he delirious due to the fever?» continued Buffaloman.

«Please, dad, go away! I … I can manage this by myself! Just stay away from the flames!»

The king nodded sadly: «Yes, I think he’s dreaming. It happened before, when he was just a child. – he caressed his son’s hand, saying: – Don’t worry, son, I won’t get in. I know you’re strong.» and that phrase calmed the prince down. His father fixed the ice bag, bringing out two ice cubes and resting them on his son’s carotid arteries, hoping to lower the fever more quickly. «This worked before.»

«Are you sure it won’t worsen his fever?»

«No. You see, when Mantaro was a toddler he was prone to have high fevers, so the doctors told us to use this method. It always worked.»

«I guess you’re right. His face starting to have cheeks less red.» noted Ramenman. After ten minutes of his father rubbing the ice cubes on his throat, Mantaro came to his senses. He still had a fever, but it was less high.

«Finally, you wake up, son. We were all worried.» Suguru kissed his son.

«Did I really blank out?» he tried to sit, but his back hurt like hell, so he stayed supine.

«Yes. We find out there was hawthorn in that drink, so it was that that made you feel sick.»

Robin kneeled beside Mantaro and squeezed his right hand: «I’m mighty sorry, Mantaro, I didn’t know hawthorn is like poison for Kinniku.»

Mantaro smiled: «Don’t worry, Robin, I’ll recover. I just need that hawthorn juice out of my body.»

«They already know, Mantaro.» Suguru looked at him tenderly «Now, rely on me, we’ll go to the toilet so I can make you vomit.»

«Yuck! I don’t want to!»

«Oh, so you prefer going to the hospital?» asked eloquently Suguru, knowing already the answer.

«Ok, let’s go to the toilet. – he tried to stand, but he was weakened by hawthorn, so he fell on his knees – I’m sorry, daddy, but when I try to stand, I see dark dots before my eyes …»

Robin knew he was all his fault, so he said: «Suguru, it’s clear Mantaro can’t walk in these conditions; perhaps you two can stay here and we can go to see the others train, so you can do your business. Is it ok for you?»

The king, before answering, looked at his son, who was trying to focus so to stay awake, then replied: «Sure.» then he saw his friends going outside the room, and Robin closed the door politely «Now, son, we can use this trash bin: when you feel you’re about to vomit, vomit here, ok? I’m sorry for what I’m going to do, my boy.»

Mantaro didn’t understand what his father said, but then he punched him with sheer force in the stomach, making him doubled over. But, despite everything, it worked. Mantaro first felt the bile trace his throat, then his eyes started piercing and before he could say anything, he was puking his guts.

«There, there, my boy» said Suguru, rubbing his son’s back with circular motions «don’t strive so much … I’m sorry I punched you so fiercely …»

Mantaro didn’t answer, he continued throwing up, but he thought: “Screw you, dad! You could put two fingers in my mouth! Ow!”

«Shh … I’m here, don’t worry … I’ll bring you a hot chocolate after this, ok? … alright, keep this pace …»

“I’ll forgive you, dad, just because you’re here with me … thanks for caring deeply for me … and for the hot chocolate! I love you dad, I’m happy you know me …”

Mantaro stopped throwing up: «Is everything alright, now, son?» but his father was still concerned.

Mantaro nodded, then his father went to the toilet to empty the trash bin, returned, opened a door in that room and then he brought his son the hot chocolate. «Thanks, dad. I love you.»

«Aw, I love you too, son.» Mantaro drank his hot chocolate, then rested on his father’s bosom, falling asleep. «Good night, my angel.»

«Ehy, old chap, is Mantaro ok?» Robin returned, still concerned.

«Yes. Now’s asleep. With a good nap he’ll return the usual Mantaro.»

Robin sat cross-legged: «I’m really sorry for-»

«Don’t act so mortified, Robin! He’s ok right now, that’s all that matters.»

Robin changed topic: «It makes you feel a new-born dad, every time you see your son asleep …»

«You’re right. You just can’t understand why God gave you a so precious angel, but the only thing you want to do is to protect him, no matter what.»

And Robin just nodded, and stayed there looking at Mantaro’s asleep face.


End file.
